Alginates comprise a rather broad family of polysaccharides capable of forming soft hydrogels that are found in brown seaweeds with certain varieties of different alginates being produced by bacteria. Appropriate use of intra-incisional formulations requires that the material stay the appropriate period of time for the necessary efficacy and to be safe for use (non-inflammatory, does not interfere with tissue healing). These demands are quite stringent and limit the utility of a number of materials.